shtufffandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Three
The screen faded in to Chris McLean on the war zone. "Last time, on Total Drama: The Cutting Edge!", Chris announced. "Just when you thought we couldn't get any more extreme, we put the contestants with live zombies! Well, actually they were robotic zombies, but that doesn't make it any less awesome. Maverick got heated when he saw his girl Raye flirting with another man, I.E., Steve, so he got a little over-protective when he purposely sabotaging his own by shoving Steve into the zombies. Can't blame the dude, Raye and Steve just don't work well together, and I can tell the fans will be digging some RxM. Meanwhile, Chastity tried her best to seduce Joshua, but Mr. Brainiac saw through her plan, and proved her strategy to be ineffective to smart alecs. In the end, Kasumi taught us all that being a little nutso can help your team out a lot when she ended up winning the challenge for her team. As a result of Rebecca's obnoxious cheerleading, she was sent home that night, but not without one final cheer. Who's gonna go home next? What will become of the love triangle between Steve, Raye and Maverick? And when's Chef going to wash my hair?" A shampoo bottle hits Chris in the head that was thrown by Chef off screen. Chris, agitated, finishes the recap. "Er, right now, on Total Drama: The Cutting Edge!" The screen faded in on the mess hall, showing the contestants eating gruel. Joshua poked at his gruel with a fork. "There's no bran in this, correct? My stomach does not work well with bran." "Who says that's food?" Chef asked, as the gruel began to move around. "I'm full," Angie moaned nauseously. Milo sat next to Angie looking passionately at her. "You have the prettiest... eyebrows..." Angie scratched her head. "Uh, thanks?" Chastity pulled at Milo's shirt. "Milo, can I see you for a second?" Milo stood up. "Sure." The two walked off secluded from the teams. "Whatcha wanna talk about, Chast?" Milo questioned. "If you're going to be alli- er, working together with me, you can't talk to Angie," Chastity stated. "For all we know, she could be plotting against you." Milo turned to Angie playfully grabbing for a butterfly. Milo looked puzzled. "She seems harmless to me." "Looks can be deceiving Milo," Chastity put a hand on his shoulder. "Would I lie to someone as good looking as you?" "I guess not... m'am..." Milo said awkwardly. Chastity smiled. "Good boy." Confessional, Chastity: "Milo is just like every other boy, he looks for looks. He'll do anything for me, as long as my looks please him." The camera panned to the Killer Corpses' table. Kasumi was seen playing with her food, as Alexandria looked on in disgust. "That food is so not legit!" Alexandria blurted, followed with a glare by Maverick. The camera showed Raye and Steve having a conversation. Steve began continuing a story. "... And so that's when my dad sent me off to boy scouts, I never went to the bathroom again..." Raye put her hand on Steve's shoulder. "You poor thing." Maverick became annoyed. Confessional, Maverick: "How could anyone not be annoyed by this? It's like they're purposely trying to make me jealous." Ann came into the mess hall, noticeably tired. "Where have you been?" Chelsea snobbishly asked. "And where's your imaginary friend?" Ann yawned. "Alice was snoring all night, I couldn't get any sleep." Chris then walked into the mess hall, and shoved Ann aside. "Good morning, everyone! Sleep well?" "Your sarcasm becomes quite obnoxious," Joshua stated. Chris scowled. "If you don't appreciate my sarcasm, I don't appreciate you. Well, I never did, anyways." "Ooh, ooh, I have a challenge idea!", Daniel exclaimed. "I'm not risking my job by having the whole war zone set on fire," Chris responded. Daniel sadly put his head down. "Aw..." Chris then continued. "Today's challenge is simple. A few dozen years ago, a bunker was put underground for emergencies like tornadoes, but unfortunately, the ol' bunker was never used. So Chef and I decided to include it in today's challenge!" "Underground? For several hours? Without supervision?" Jack questioned. "Yup," Chris answered. "The reason why that bunker was never used was because most people thought that the tight space and time spent down there would cause them to go crazy, so I'm interested in seeing how you will deal with it. Whoever lasts the longest in the bunker without forfeiting wins the challenge for their team and is immune from elimination tonight. Oh yeah, and each team be supplied with one survival kit, containing TV dinners and juice pouches. I'll be waiting at the tunnel outside." Confessional, Milo: "As a trained member of S.A.S.S.A.F.R.A.S., I believe my skills will work well in this challenge. For instance, I slept in a car for thirty-two days, and I had no problem! Well, that was voluntary, but my point still stands." Chris stood by the tunnel leading into the underground bunker. "Everybody in, unless you wanna forfeit now, which I wouldn't be surprised with." Confessional, Kasumi: "I've been waiting for a challenge like this all season! Well, two episodes, but I know I can last! I'm perfect for this challenge! Wooo!" Kasumi was shown inside the bunker with a horrified look on her face. "How am I supposed to live this way?! I can't take this anymore!!! Gah!" Kasumi busted through the bunker door and up the tunnel. Maverick looked at his watch. "We've only be down here for three minutes..." As time passed, the contestants' expressions became notably dull. "We could play a game!", Haley happily proclaimed. "Or we could not," Chelsea said from across the bunker. Haley frowned. "No really, this is a fun one. I pick a letter and you have to make a sentence starting with that letter!" "How about 'S', for how much I'd like to strangle you?" Chelsea snapped. Haley looked puzzled. "That doesn't start with 'S'." Confessional, Milo: "I figured that if I'm gonna be in this challenge, I can't just sit around and do nothing. I think I may have to do some sabotaging." Milo looked around as he rolled a circular device in the middle of the bunker. Joshua looked down at the device. "What on Earth is that?" Smoke then began to emit from the device. Milo acted surprised. "Oh, no, somebody besides me must have dropped a smoke bomb!" Daniel became excited. "Is there a fire?!" "Well, I think some of you are getting ready to for-" Milo began to cough uncontrollably. "Can't... breathe... gotta..." Milo began to cough again and walked out of the bunker and up the tunnel, where Chris waited above. Chris laughed. "You tried to sabotage the others and ended up forfeiting? Oh, the irony." Confessional, Milo: "I might have sacrificed myself, but I think chicks dig it when you do stuff like that. Soon enough, Angie will be all over me! Just don't tell Chastity." Alexandria began dusting the bunker. "This smoke is doing a number on these walls, I'm going to have to do some serious work around here." Confessional, Maverick: "Did this guy seriously come straight from Lifetime television?" Joshua's stomach rumbled. "I sure am becoming ravenous, I suppose this would be a good time to consume the TV dinners Chris left for us." Chastity opened the survival kit to reveal TV dinners filled with mashed potatoes, corn off the cob, and chocolate pudding. "The expiration date is from July 8, 2007..." Angie poked at the mashed potatoes with her fork, as the mashed potatoes began to pop. "I can't eat this, I need real food! I know, I'll go to the mess hall to find food!" "Wait, Angie, no!" Chastity shouted, but Angie already exited the bunker. Confessional, Chastity: "Our team is hopeless." Angie poked her head out of the tunnel. "Looks like you're out, Angie, but at least you can hang out with double-o failure," Chris said. Angie looked down sadly as an eager Milo waved to her. The camera panned back to the bunker, as Ann began sweating. "Alice, please stay calm!", she shouted. "Alice, it's fine, nobody is going to eat you! Alice wait!" Ann ran out of the bunker and up the tunnel. Confessional, Raye: "Does somebody want to tell me what just happened?" Chelsea sat closing her eyes. Confessional, Chelsea: "I can handle these stupid challenges. I can stay calm for as long as I want. Next time, Chris, try to come up with something more original." A spider crawled onto Chelsea's leg. Chelsea opened her eyes and began screaming. "This place is disgusting! Forget you guys, have fun dying here yourselves!" Chelsea exited the bunker. Joshua scoffed. "Such an ignorant soul, bothered by such an ignorant creature. Luckily I won't be going anytime soon." Alexandria began the vacuum the bunker. "Where... how... where did you even get a vacuum?!", Raye questioned. "I always carry my dustbuster just in case!", Alexandria exclaimed. "In case... of what?", Maverick asked. "An emergency like this one!", Alexandria happily said. "Can I borrow that when you're done?", Jack said with a stern look. Joshua began to whistle as he looked down at his hands, covered with dirt. Joshua tried to wipe off the dirt, but it remained on his hands. He began to sweat as he looked down at his pants and noticed that they were also dirty. Joshua bit his lip and began to become even more nervous. He then began to talk to himself. "Relax, Joshua, it is only dirt." Haley, covered with dirt on her clothes, leaned close to Joshua, "Hey, Josh, what's up, buddy?" Joshua then stood up. "I have to part for urgent reasons." Joshua awkwardly walked off. Confessional, Joshua: Joshua is seen washing his hands with soap. "Oh, that back there? Oh, that was nothing of importance... Heh, heh..." Daniel began to ignite a lighter. Confessional, Daniel: "I figure if I'm going to be down here for a while, I might as well have a little pyro-party!" Chastity, falling asleep, hears a scream, and looks up at Daniel, completely on fire. "What the...?!" "Too much gasoline!!!", Daniel ran out of the bunker, screaming. Confessional, Chastity: "I really need to get new teammates. Raye and Steve were seen talking to each other. "I just feel like nobody really listens to me that much," Steve stated. "Oh, come on, don't be such a dork, you know I listen to you," Raye said, playfully punching Steve. Maverick looked over at the two in disgust. "Get a room." Raye looked at Maverick with a confused glare. Arthur began writing on a notepad next to Chastity. "Subject seems to be completely drowsy, as shown by her tired outlook." Chastity glared. "Buzz off." Chastity shoved Arthur. Arthur stood back up. "Just let me finish my full description of your figure!" Chastity tripped Arthur as he fell on top of her, knocking her wig half off her head. "Wha...?", Arthur asked scratching his head. Chastity adjusted the wig, and began walking off. "Nothing, that was just... uh... I gotta go... brush my teeth." Chastity exited the bunker. Arthur gave a confused look and began writing on his notepad. As Raye and Steve continued talking, Maverick became even more disgusted. Alexandria approached Maverick. "Could you just move a smidge?" "No," Maverick snapped. "Go clean somewhere else." Alexandria gasped. "But it will only take a freckle." Maverick stood up. "I'm sick and tired of you and your stupid cleaning. Nobody on this team likes your cleaning and I'm right there with them. Why don't you go home and clean with your other gal pals?" Alexandria began to quiver. "I refuse to listen to this anymore!" Alexandria walked off sobbing. Raye stood still. "Sheesh, what was that all about?" Maverick turned angrily to Raye. "This might be the first time you aren't clinging to Steve all season. I'm out of here." Maverick exited the bunker. Raye chased after Maverick. "Maverick, stop!" Steve looked around. "Awkward." The camera cutaway to Raye and Maverick outside of the bunker. "Why are you doing this?" Raye asked. "Because you treat Steve like he's a god and you barely bat an eye at me," Maverick snapped back. Raye folded her arms. "Oh, quit acting like such a baby. And last time I checked, we weren't in a relationship." Maverick hesitated. "Whatever, have fun trying to find a personality in that guy." Maverick walked off as Raye scratched her head. Confessional, Raye: "What was that all about? Are me and Maverick dating or something?" The camera cutaway to inside of the bunker. Jack looked around suspiciously. Confessional, Jack: "My team can't get rid of me so soon, I still have some fun planned. So I gotta make sure I last before all the rest." Jack walked over to Arthur. "Arthur," Jack said. "I heard there was a plane crash on the war zone." Arthur looked up enthusiastically. "This will make for a perfect news story!" Arthur ran out of the bunker and up the tunnel. He looked around suspiciously. "Who... What... Where? Chris looked down disappointed. "Are you really that stupid?" The camera panned back to the bunker. "Looks like we're only left with three," Jack stated. Haley hugged Jack. "We could play truth or dare to keep us calm! Truth or dare? Choose truth, I have a juicy question!" Jack pushed Haley off. "And with that, I forfeit." Jack exited the bunker and tunnel. Haley turned to Steve. "I guess it's just us, then!" Steve looked down sadly. Confessional, Steve: I know I could easily stay calm, but I think I might be starting to like Raye. I mean, I guess it would be a better move to comfort her then win a challenge, we could do that anytime." "I forfeit," Steve declared, as he walked out of the bunker. "Wait, I win?", Haley asked. "I win, I win, I win!" Haley excitedly exited the bunker and out the tunnel. "And so the Screaming Survivors win!" Chris declared. Chastity put on a fake happy tone and hugged Haley. "I knew you could do it!" Haley began hugging Chastity so hard that she choked her. "Friends till the end!" Steve walked up to Raye. "What happened?" Raye asked. "I guess I just lost my cool, but it's no biggie, at least I get to be with you," Steve said as Raye shot a warm smile back. Chris walked over to the Killer Corpses. "Corpses, it's time for your first elimination ceremony. I'll be waiting in the emergency hut." The camera cut to the elimination ceremony, as Chris stood with a satisfied grin. "Who wants a tasty, expired treat? All of you, that is. If you don't get one, you're going to have to go to our somewhat dangerous Launch of Shame, where you'll be launched the heck out of here! Now, the first survival kit was supposed to go to Maverick, but since he didn't show up, it goes to Raye." Raye caught the survival kit in her hands, looking guilty for Maverick's absence. Chris pulled out three more kits. "Kasumi, Steve, and Arthur, you're all safe as well." All three caught their survival kits, as Kasumi began to eat the food inside. "Chelsea is safe as well," Chris said, tossing Chelsea a kit. Chris became solemn. "Ann and Alexandria, this is the final kit of the night." Ann began to sweat as Alexandria twiddled his thumbs. Chris continued. "The final kit of the night goes to..." Ann covered her eyes and Alexandria continued twiddling his thumbs. "... Ann!", Chris exclaimed. Ann gave a breath of relief as she caught her kit. "What?!?!", Alexandria shouted. "This isn't Extreme Makeover: Total Drama Edition," Raye explained. "If you're going to be here, you're going to have to actually compete." Alexandria looked down sadly. Chris walked over to him. "Alexandria, it's time for the launch." The camera cutaway to Alexandria tied to the rocket as Chris held a button in his hand. "Any final words?", Chris asked. "Totes!", Alexandria proclaimed. "Like, I have to tell my te-" "Too late!", Chris pushed the button, launching Alexandria and the rocket into an unknown area. Chris turned to the camera. "And so episode three is a wrap. Two down, fourteen to go! What dramatic twists will come in next episode? And will I ever give Chef his cheque?" Chris winked. "Find out next episode on Total Drama: The Cutting Edge!" The screen faded to black.